Passion
by LEJ1
Summary: OtogiJounouchi. Short little story in which Jounouchi challenges Otogi to a little game for a bite to eat.


**Passion**

Jounouchi was starved. The last bell had just rung, and he quickly went to his locker forerm... He did have homework, didn't he? Hell if he could remember what it was. Oh, well. The locker was shut again, Jounouchi empty-handed.

But… his mind was still in his stomach. No, it was nowhere near dinner time, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled out his wallet, checked his funds… not-so-hot. He had enough, but… he'd prefer to use that on something more important. Hmm. Another option would pop up soon enough, he decided. Looking around, he sought out someone that might be able to help him with this little hunger problem of his.

…And as if by divine providence, there, at the end of the hallway, stood the one person who Jounouchi would be able to trick into going along with his little plan: Otogi Ryuuji. The raven-haired boy could never resist a challenge, and that flaw could be used to Jounouchi's advantage.

But… he was surrounded by, perhaps, a dozen girls, all giggling, giddy as ever. No way was Jounouchi going through with challenging the dice duelist in the presence of those fangirls again. No _way_. "Hey, Dicey-Boy!" he said as he approached to get the other's attention. "What d'ya think about me challengin' you to a game, huh? You up for it? Away from these _girls_, though."

Otogi quirked a an eyebrow suspiciously, turning toward the direction of the voice, minimally interested. "And why would I want to waste my time proving to you once again that I'm your superior in gaming?"

"C'_mon_," the blond insisted. "Unless you're too _scared_ of meAn' in that case, I don't blame 'ya." Smirk.

The other boy rolled his eyes, returning that smirk. "You're really out of your mind, aren't you? Very well, I accept your challenge." He turned to his followers, informing them in a smooth, cool tone that he had to do this alonebut that he'd be sure to spend extra time with them tomorrow after school. They giggled, and went on about their way.

The older boy crossed his arms, and begun to walk, gesturing with a nod of his head for the blond to follow. He led them out the back door of the school and into a grassy picnic area near the sports fields, not too far away from the building itself.

When they stopped, Jounouchi stated simply, "I'm starved, and I'm challengin' you to a gamedoesn't matter what gameand whoever wins, pays for food. Deal?"

"Very well. How about a game of cards? Blackjack, perhaps?" the dark-haired boy asked, deciding to amuse the other for a little while. "Or is that too complicated for you?"

Jounouchi glared. He didn't want to deal with this, but he was _hungry._ And it was just a silly round of blackjack. What could go wrong? "You're dreamin,' Dicey," he replied with a smirk. "Let's hurry it upthe sooner I beat 'ya, the sooner I eat."

They settled down in the grass, under a tall tree. The other students had all gone, and they were alone in the secluded area. Otogi pulled a deck of cards from his book bag, dealt, and so… the game was on.

But after a few short seconds… Otogi won, naturally. Not willing to settle for that, Jounouchi pressed for three out of five wins. His competitor agreed.

…but Jounouchi lost yet again.

Four out of seven, five out of nine, and finally fed up with the game after Otogi won six out of eleven, Jounouchi growled and tossed his cards into a heap on the ground in between both boys. "_Fuck_…" he fumed, glaring at the other. "This game… is _rigged_, man."

"No, you're just absolutely horrible at it," Otogi replied coolly, smirking, and gathered up the cards in a neat stack again. He slid them back into their case, then into his book bag, zipping it up again afterwards. "And… you owe me now."

The blond groaned in annoyance… but he wasn't one to go back on his word, and he was determined to follow through, even though his pride was aching. "Awright, awrightI know!" He stood to his feet, and quickly decided where a good place to go would be. "How 'bout… we go get ice cream? I wanna get somethin' sweet."

"Ice cream? You're joking, right?" he replied, crinkling his nose and standing to face the other. "How about something a little more high-class… Say… passion fruit-flavored Italian ice."

Jounouchi blinked and furrowed his brow, confused. "Pawhat? What the hell is that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what passion fruit is," Otogi asked in disbelief, reaching up to twirl a lock of his hair idly.

"Some kinda… fruit?"

"What an _amazing_ observation you've made."

"…Shut it, Dicey."

A smirk graced the pony-tailed boy's face. "I'll bet you don't even know what _passion_ is."

"Sure I do," Jounouchi corrected smugly. "Passion is when I wanna kick your ass so much it drives me insane."

Otogi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? So I drive you mad, do I?"

The blond crossed his arms. "Up a freakin' wall. An' that's on good days."

"Well, glad to hear I'm stirring _some_ reaction in you," the raven-haired boy replied, then flashed another smirk. "Too bad I was hoping you felt a _different_ kind of passion for me."

….Oh, _that_ made Jounouchi's eye twitch. "Whaaat?"

An answer wasn't given verbally, and instead, Otogi just smirked and sauntered closer to the other boy.

Jounouchi saw it coming. Saw that smirk and felt the other boy's warm breath as he leaned in, then covered his lips with his own. But he didn't stop it. Why? Hell if he knew. But he _felt_, and that's what mattered, felt a small, insistent tug in his chest, not an unpleasant feeling at all.

Maybe… maybe Otogi wouldn't have to be disappointed after all.

The blond relaxed and curled his arms around his partner's waist, drawing tight, ignoring the fact that he was going to have to deal with a cocky, smug dice duelist after it was all over. And no, he certainly didn't want that, so he _made_ the kiss last for as long as possible.

That Italian ice would just have to wait.


End file.
